Sweet Halloween
by Tongs
Summary: A story I wrote about two years ago on Halloween, with some adjustments. It's about a woman and her dead best friend.


Sweet Halloween  
  
hi, first time on Are You Afraid of the Dark. I'm not sure whether to put this on Goosebumps or AYAD so I'm putting it on both. Constructive comments, suggestions or critisisms are welcome, but no explosive fireworks please! jk   
  
*  
  
Amy woke up in cold sweat, her eyes round as balloons as she stared up at the ceiling. Wearily she sighed and turned over, her eyes closed tightly. She had just had another nightmare about Melissa. The name brought a stung to her eyes.  
  
Yes. It was on that fateful Halloween night.   
  
Amy and Melissa were thirteen then. They walked between house to house, their sacks bulging with the candies. Suddenly Melissa's sack cracked open on the bottom, all the candies spilt out, rolling everywhere. "Oh great," she cried exasperatedly.  
  
"Don't worry Mel," Amy assured her best friend, "you can share the candies with me. I don't eat this much sugar anyways."  
  
"Thanks," Melissa grinned, "will you help me collect the candies from the ground?" as the words were said they both bent down and started picking off the ones in their sight, but it was rather hard in the dark. Melissa stuffed them under her hat, into her costume pocket, and handed some of them to Amy. She went on randomly, momentarily forgetting where she was going in the pitch darkness. She finished picking the last one of a bunch and stood up, "Phew," she wiped her forehead. She noticed something bright glaring at her out of the corner of her eye. Before she could react, the ominous screeching of car almost deafened her. Yelping, she whirled around and...  
  
It happened quicker than the blink of eye. Amy couldn't get that bloodcurling scream out of her head, even until now. It had been sixteen years since then.   
  
She shuddered and snuggled closer to Lisa, her baby girl. She had a family now.  
  
  
  
The next day was Halloween again. Michael, Kim and Donnie were really psyched, but Amy was reluctant. "I don't know," she sighed, "I think I should be accompanying you guys."  
  
The sentence flared the three siblings up. "But Mom!" Kim protested, "You accompany us every year. We're looking forward to do it on our own, we're big kids now."  
  
"It might not be safe," Amy said slowly.  
  
"Not safe!" Michael repeated boyishly, "what do you mean by that, mama?"  
  
Amy bit her lip, thinking of a righteous sentence to dissuade her kids, but Donnie piped up, "Yeah c'mon mama! We're three big kids, we can take care of ourselves. We will stay out of trouble! "  
  
Amy looked at her the pleadings in her kids' eyes, her brain churning. Finally she broke into a weak grin, "Oh, all right."  
  
  
  
"What do you think about this mama? Do I look beautiful?" Kim said readily as her dress and crown glittered in the light.  
  
"Gorgeous honey," Amy said with a weary but big grin and took pictures of her kids. Kim was a Princess, Donnie was Spider-man and Michael was Harry Potter. "Don't be out too late. And be careful!"  
  
"We will, mama," Donnie saluted.   
  
  
  
"Trick-or-treat!" they yelled happily as they put out their bags. Smiling adults withdrew candies from baskets and tossed them into their bags, complimenting their costumes.  
  
Soon all of their bags were bulging with candies and chips, and strangely bags of fudge from a stiff man dressed up as Lurch. "Let's celebrate our victories before we continue!" Michael announced proudly.  
  
"Yep. A mom-free trick-or-treat!" Kim piped up.  
  
"Say, that house looks pretty grand. I bet the owner gives out lots of candies." Donnie indicated to a house with an eerie aura around it. Plastic skeletons draped from the vines that surrounded the house, looking down with their hollows at the passengers as if they had got minds of their own. The windows were pitch black, the only lights available were from the skeletons and Frankenstein in front of the house. Electronic bats flapped their wings in the air in front of the door, blood dripping from their fangs. "Awesome," observed Michael in a hushed voice. "The owner must have taken a lot of time to decorate!"  
  
"Whoa," Kim whispered, "I've never noticed it until now! The owner's sure done a good job. Gives me the bumps!"  
  
"Let's go!" Donnie said excitedly. A bit reluctantly Kim stood up and walked towards the house with her brothers.  
  
They rang the doorbell once. Silence. They rang it twice.  
  
"Maybe the owner's not home." said Michael a bit disappointedly.  
  
"Yeah, the windows are all black." Kim agreed. Disappointedly they turned to go. Suddenly Donnie stopped and held up his free hand. "Wait, I hear someone coming." Sure enough they heard shoes screaking. Slowly the door creaked open.  
  
A woman in glittering white dress stood at the door, gazing at them. Her dress stood out in contrast with the darkness and her face was chalk white and she had red, mournful lips that creased upwards. Even though the make-ups looked scary, it matched well with her dazzling milky dress.   
  
"Trick-or-treat!" the trio chirped. The woman wordlessly took out a mountain-high basket of goods and started ipouring/i them into the astounded kids' sacks. "Gosh," Kim goggled.  
  
The kids thanked her. Her porcelain face broke into a morose smile.  
  
"I am Melissa. Tell your mother I said hi."  
  
Before the trio had a chance to answer, she silently closed the door. Frankenstein's spooky light beamed upon the trio's costumes. They could hear a cricket chirping.  
  
"Okay," they shrugged and probed on their mission under the starry night.  
  
  
  
*  
  
"Mama! We're back!" Michael shouted.  
  
Amy rushed downstairs, her face lit up in a smile. She pulled her kids into a hug. "Did you guys have a good time?"  
  
"Take a look at our bags mama!" Kim squealed.  
  
"Well these are even bigger than last year's!" Amy complimented.  
  
"Yep. We met a lady that ipoured/i candies into the bags!" she said mysteriously," her house is tremendously spooky," she piped smugly, "it's the best decorated house there." she babbled on, bursting to share every detail of her adventure with her mom.  
  
Donnie cleared his throat, "save some talk for us, sis." Kim broke off and glared at him.  
  
"So anyways the lady said hi." Michael cut in, proud of his amazing memory, "her name is Melissa."  
  
"Uh huh." Amy rubbed her eyes wearily, the smile still visible on her face. She went into the kitchen. Smash.  
  
She rushed back out.  
  
"What was that, Michael?" she whispered croakily, her face draining of its hue.  
  
Michael looked at his frightened mother, his smile fading little by little. "Her name is Melissa, mom. She said hi." he exchanged glances with Donnie and Kim, who were looking at Amy weirdly.  
  
"Melissa? Mike, you must have gotten that wrong. I-I don't know anyone named Melissa." her hands trembled slightlyas she spoke, but she was looking at Michael as if expecting him to tell her that it was just a joke.  
  
Michael's eyes flashed in hurt. "No mama! I remember it correctly!"  
  
Amy looked at Donnie and Kim, her eyes demanding an explanation. Almost scaredly both of them nodded, staring at their mother.  
  
Amy's heart thumped crazily against her chest and she struggled to take in every detail of the event. "She gave you c-candy?" she stuttered, trying to regain her composure, telling herself that this was just a coincidence. A mistake probably.  
  
Again the trio nodded. "Show them me." Amy muttered incoherently.  
  
Kim nudged Donnie. Donnie sighed and walked over to his sack, bringing it to his mother. He opened it and stuck his hand inside to get a scoop. He felt fudge against his fingers. "Yuck," he scrunched up his nose, "the fudge leaked out-"  
  
But as he withdrew his hand, he realized that he wasn't holding fudge.   
  
He was holding a handful of blood.  
  
-End  
  
~~~  
  
A/N This is where I had stopped two years ago. I might write a sequel to this, this could be fun and terrifying! He he. So far like it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! :) 


End file.
